


Minneapolis 07/09/09

by bessemerprocess



Series: Prosaic Rock Troupe verse [1]
Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, Countdown RPF, Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney!PRT AU, Gen, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon sings in a little bar in Minneapolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minneapolis 07/09/09

Jon's singing a cover of _Adrian_ in a bar in Minneapolis, slow and sadder than even the original. _From now on I am part of you, I am the story that you'll tell..._ He should be singing something happy, something of his own, but he doesn't want to. He wants to wallow in other people's music. People who haven't been touched with the oily miasma of corporate Disney.

Rachel's sitting at a table by herself, unwilling to follow Stephen and Anderson's relentless search for the craziest thing to do in this town. Jon strums straight from _Adrian_ into _Ghost of David_ as he watches her peel the label off her beer, beer he knows she got with a fake ID. She drinks too much, he thinks, but then again, so does he. There is a glass of whiskey on the edge of the stage that some fan had set out as an offering, like he's one of the Sidhe or something. He catches her eye as he sings _Fear the worst, for dead are many,_ and she raises her bottle his way, before taking a sip.

Ana can't come out and Rachel is contractually obligated not to talk about her girlfriends. At least Jon can be out as Lieb. Everyone on the low-fi circuit knows Lieb is dating a cute skater boy with a snarky mouth and a comprehensive memory for Neutral Milk Hotel lyrics. No one outside the Disney lot and the tour bus know Ana and Rachel are together. Well, them, and anyone within distance of Keith yelling last night.

He doesn't get involved in their fights. Partially because he's halfway convinced Keith is just repeating things Rachel would say if she wasn't worried about the contract and the band, and partially because they've been having the same fight since he first met them. It gets repetitive after a while.

He slides into _This Year_ for her, though. It's the first song he ever played for her, back when they were trying to convince her to be their drummer. She'd come in on the first chorus, and they'd sung the rest together, and that had been enough to shake on right there. _I am going to make it through this year if it kills me,_ he sings and he can see her mouth the words along with him.

When he's finished, he raises the glass of whiskey to her and takes a sip. She nods and then slips out before he can get to the encore. He sings _Run, Run, Run_ for her anyway.


End file.
